


aren't you tired of being polite? don't you just wanna lock them into a closet?

by jeien



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mutual Pining, Three High Schoolers One Braincell, trying to get people together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-04-21 02:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: Gaku and Mitsuki both very obviously having feelings for one another andstillrefusing to confess to one another directly is certainly trying Iori's patience.Unfortunately, Tamaki and Haruka are also there so nothing really goes right.
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Yotsuba Tamaki & Isumi Haruka, Izumi Mitsuki/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	aren't you tired of being polite? don't you just wanna lock them into a closet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rbgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbgy/gifts).

> SECRET SANTA GIFT FOR CORN!!! I'm sorry this took so long. I can't one-braincell properly. But I hope you at least enjoy your best boy trying not to go ham. 
> 
> To everyone else: hi this is pure dumbass hours

It’s none of his business.

After all, Mitsuki and Gaku are two grown adults. They’re two grown adults who have had successes in several avenues of their adult lives: in careers, in interpersonal relationships, in personal goals. They’ve demonstrated that they can generally handle their own affairs. He should just, as Yamato puts it, “stay in his lane.”

It’s none of his business—but _oh_, how Iori so badly wants to just storm up to them and knock their heads together right now.

Because how the hell can two grown adults with such colorful lives and experiences be so stupidly oblivious? They watch movies together, for goodness’ sake! And quite a few romance ones, at that!

(He knows his brother’s movie collection. Despite the disproportionate amount of action films, Mitsuki cannot hide them. Iori knows they’re there.)

As usual, Gaku is shamelessly trying to use his professional sex appeal to flirt with Mitsuki as he helps his brother with dinner. After the two finished up a shared variety show stint together with a deep craving for food, they came home together since the dormitories are closer to the studio than Gaku’s house.

After another comment flies over Mitsuki’s head, Iori huffs behind his math workbook, reaching across the dining table to grab his mug and take a long, unimpressed sip of water.

Beside him, Tamaki and Haruka do the same.

“This is even worse than when Tora does it,” Haruka says in a hushed whisper, putting up his own workbook as a protective barrier. “At least Tora gets a reaction. This guy? Nothing.”

Seeing his two friends forming a defensive shield, Tamaki also puts up his workbook and leans down so only the top half of his face is exposed to watch the two adults be very bad at adulting. “This happens all the time with Gakkun though. Mikki’s too strong against the sexy.”

“Untrue. Nii-san is just in denial.”

He should know! Iori has spent quite a bit of time hearing his brother essentially fanboy over Trigger—and especially, to no one’s surprise, Gaku—to Sougo. He’s accidentally walked in on Mitsuki rolling on the floor from the sheer frustration of Gaku’s good looks. He’s taken notice of all the longing sighs, the eye twinkles, airy almost-giggles at the mention of Gaku’s name. And Iori has most certainly caught onto Mitsuki’s efforts at impressing him when he’s around.

It had never been a matter of being oblivious. It had always been a matter of being around what others consider to be such exemplary men and not seeing that he’s good enough to stand beside them.

(Deep down, Iori knows he himself is a huge contributor to that. But that’s an issue for another time.)

Haruka scrunches his face. “Can’t you do something about it? You’re the one with the braincells.”

Sorry to inform you, but looks like someone else has those braincells! Please check back at a later date!

“I hate to tell you, but I’m out of my element here,” Iori admits with a defeated sigh. Haruka grunts with disappointment, but equally concedes. Both of them look down to resume their homework and studying for a quiz at the end of the week, ready to leave things as they are—even while the scene unfolding beyond the workbook wall could count as the dictionary definition of secondhand embarrassment.

A very thoughtful _hmm_ comes from Tamaki.

That’s never a good sign.

“Okay, I got it.”

That’s also never a good sign.

“Yotsuba-san—”

“Gakkun, Mikki, you guys should just kiss already,” Tamaki unhelpfully calls out, making Gaku and Mitsuki finally turn to look at the trio and their strange setup on the dining table. They blink but don’t verbally comment on the defensive line of workbooks, probably just attributing it to being a high schooler thing. Tamaki’s suggestion takes a little longer to process.

One would think that they just had a taste of Sougo’s cooking when it finally _does_ process, since practically all the blood in their bodies shot up into their faces.

“Tamaki,” Mitsuki calls, waving a wooden spoon at him threateningly, “jokes like that’ll be what makes your pudding stash mysteriously disappear.”

Gaku nods. “Yeah, and I’m pretty sure I’d get throttled by Izumi-ani for even trying.”

“Wh—I wouldn’t throttle you for something like that.”

“No?”

“Nah.” They watch Mitsuki turn back to face the counter, resuming whatever kitchen task he’d been doing before the interruption. “I mean, you? Mr. Number One Desired Embrace? Kissing me? That’s like asking Yamato to quit booze cold turkey.”

An actual wince flashes across Gaku’s face before he returns to his usual suave composure. “I wouldn’t go that far. You’re pretty attractive, after all.”

“Aw, you don’t need to flatter me, Yaotome! Though, getting an ego boost like that is kinda nice.”

From there, the two return to their painfully awkward song and dance. The three high schoolers look at one another and sink their heads behind the workbook wall once more. 

“Good job flubbing it,” Haruka deadpans.

“It’s okay,” Tamaki reassures them, eyes glinting with the force of another terrible idea. “This is why we go to Plan B and lock them in a closet. All the movies do it.”

Iori closes his eyes and sharply inhales. It’s none of his business—none of _any_ of their businesses. They have more pressing matters to take care of. They should let things play out naturally, let the adults figure it out for themselves despite the agonizingly slow burn of the situation. Besides, Iori prides himself in his maturity. He is a patient boy.

Just not patient enough for _this_.

“You know what, Yotsuba-san? Why not. Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue: the three high schoolers manage to rally the troops (the rest of i7 and trigger) to physically pick those two up and lock them in the closet. zool is also dragged in and act as the extra weight holding the door in place. they don't tell re:vale about any of this. 
> 
> come scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb/)!


End file.
